Confessions in Hogsmeade
by Darkus Masquerade
Summary: Bella has been crushing on Fred Weasley for a while, she recalls the Hogsmeade trips she spent with the twins. Now George decides to not go with them, giving Bella a chance to admit her feelings this Hogsmeade Trip.


_**Confessions At Hogsmeade (Harry Potter Fred Weasley Oneshot for BookWormGirl26)**_

BELLA'S POV:

Another day at Hogsmeade, sure it would be fun, but what I was looking forward to was spending time with the funniest Hogwarts students: George and Fred Weasley. Though, you never told anyone, that you happened to think of Fred as more than a friend, he was your crush for the longest time.

In the Great Hall, eating my morning meal, I thought of favorite Hogsmeade trips, one was at Zonko's Joke Shop.

_It was a bright day for me, it would be my first trip to Hogsmeade, though I could not help but feel a little left out. Everyone had someone to go with, but I, Isabella Violet Green had no one. _

_ Walking down the staircases of the girl dormitory of Gryffindor, saying the password, and taking my first step out of the Gryffindor Tower, someone had waited for me; the Weasley Twins._

_ They were the best jokers, had to be the most funny out of all the Hogwarts Students, yet why were they waiting for someone they had never spoken to, someone who had watched admiring their jokes from a afar?_

_ "Morning Bells," they said cheerfully. It sounded as if we had known each other for years. _

_ "Morning," I said shyly._

_ They walked up to me, each putting a hand on my shoulder, grinning._

_ "Hogsmeade trip, it's today, our first trip," said Fred._

_ "Yours as well, is it not?" George asked._

_ "Yes, it is," I replied, looking down, trying to hide my scarlet face._

_ "We want you to come with us, heard you liked jokes."_

_ "We specialize in making another laugh."_

_ "Plus you can't say no."_

_ "We heard you're not going with anyone, and would want to go with someone."_

_ "Well, I guess I could." I said._

_ "Great, now onwards, to breakfast, we're hungry, and so are you," they both said in unison._

_ Before I knew it, they took me to Zonko's Joke Shop, we were playing things like Exploding Snap, and many other of Zonko's products._

_ One game of Exploding Snap, was different, it made my heart flutter._

_ I had stacked a card on the card house we were building, carefully, and hoping not to make the cards explode._

_ Fred went next, and then George, stacking their cards with ease._

_ When I went to grab another card, just as I barely touched it, Fred's hand was also on mine my face when red, like a cherry._

Just recalling the memory made me look like a cherry. Then even redder when I remembered a trip in my fourth year.

_Another trip to Hogsmeade, first one in my fourth year, however, I would be frightened most of the time._

_ I was lost._

_ I tried retracing my steps, but tracking down the Weasley twins would call for much more than remembering what we did before. I can't even recall when I lost track of them. _

_ I was surrounded by many Hogwarts students, plus Hogsmeade was already pretty busy, I had to squeeze past the crowd._

_ When I looked up I thought maybe I shouldn't have; I was in front of the Shrieking Shack. They said it was haunted. I, of course, believed the stories, and I thought I would never live to see it, and I purposely avoided it. _

_ I was becoming hysterical. I jumped at my own breathing. _

_ "Oh, there you are!" A voice said from behind._

_ I screamed, "Ah, monster!" I cried I was just so scared and lost. _

_ Hands grabbed me and turned me around, "Fred," he said._

_ "Oh, don't you ever do that again!" I cried._

_ He hugged me, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, sorry we wondered off like that."_

Taking another bite out of my toast, I greeted the twins, George on the left, Fred on the right sides of me.

"I'm not going to go to Hogsmeade with you guys, going with Lee Jordan instead," said George.

Fred went red, "No, your not, we always go together, the three of us," he stated.

George quickly finished another piece of toast, "Just the two of you today," he said smiling.

I went scarlet, just me and Fred?

When we arrived at Hogsmeade, Fred suggested we go to Honeydukes, he knows I love sweets.

Today, the shop was not as busy as it was usually; there were about four other customers, and two staff members in sight.

Fred and I were enjoying Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, I was chewing happily on a chocolate one, Fred happened to get a pepper-flavored one.

"You know, so far, it's been a lot of fun, just the two of us," Fred said slowly.

He was right, it was fun, but it also meant more to me, I mean, I did like him and all. I just never had the will to say it, though I really did want to. He probably has no idea how much this trip meant to me, and I'd be dreaming about this for months, probably wonder off in Potions Class more than I usually would too.

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun," I said, smiling.

"George knew, maybe it's all because he wanted to get even with me," he said.

"I see," I said. Fred pulled a good prank on George not to long ago.

"Well, simply put….I love you." He said slowly.

I choked on the candy in my mouth, "What," I coughed. I must have been in a fantasy, did he just say that, oh, I was flushing!

"I really love you," he said, rubbing my back.

"I do t-too, I just-"

"Shh," he said, "Just enjoy the moment." He wrapped his arms around me, giving me a hug.

I was too shocked to do anything but melt into the embrace.


End file.
